shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
'Death meets the Grim Reaper!? The battle of the two death's!
Asura enters a bar and takes a seat by the window checking out the bar.He then falls asleep. Then someone wearing a white duster with the rest of his clothes white and a hood with a hiding his black face with two red dots as his eyes and a smile along with a scythe, entered the bar sat down on a chair and took a drink than a few pirates came to him. Pirate 1: What the hell are you somekind of a freak? Pirate 2: 'I dont know about you but i think he's hiding his face because he's too ugly or maybe he's just not human? hehehehe ''The man didn't reply he only looked at the pirates and laughed and than took his bottle of sake and was going to drink but one of the pirates got angry and took the bottle from him 'Pirate 1: '''You shouldn't mess with me, I'm not in the mood. '???: 'Tell me, how would the calm belt be as a punishment? ''Before the pirate could reply the man disappeared and reappeared behind the pirate, touched him, and then disapeared again, and apeared once more only without the pirate. 'Pirate 2: '''Where is he? What did you do? '???: 'The calm belt is indeed a great place for a punishment, don't you think? '''Pirate 2: '''W-who are you? '???: 'Sorry, how rude of me, my name is magarani D grim, nice to meet you, jerk. ''Then there was silence. All the people left and only pirates were remained in the bar, excluding Asura who was still asleep than they all charged at grim and attacked him. grim quickly took his scythe and teleported. He fought the pirates who tried to get him and then when he was behind the sleeping Asura a pirate was going to punch him but grim teleported and the pirate punched Asura instead then grim apeared behind the pirate grabbed him and threw him outside the window then asura woke up and looked at grim and thought he was the one who punched him. Asura uses Flash and knocks out grim. Marines come into the bar. 'Marine 1: '''Death D. Asura and magarani D grim your are under arrest. '''Asura: '''magarani D grim? Where have I heard a name like that? Were did you guys come from? ''Asura pointing at the marines. 'Marine 2: '''He didn't notice us. ''Marines hang their heads in shame. Asura kills all the marines before noticing one of them is holding a golden den den mushi and pressed it. '''Asura: Now what does a golden den den mushi mean again? I need to remeber this stuff. Grim: 'A golden den den mushi means a buster call. We should probably get to the highest spot on the island, unless you wanna keep on fighting me pretty boy. '''Asura: '''Who are you anyway? '''Grim: '''Never thought i was unknown to some but my name is magarani D grim im a former revolutionary and im wreck havoc to all who tries to stop me from bringing down the goverment im am known as a grim reaper an immortal and living legend ! '''Asura: '''Im suppose to be a demon god. '''Grim: '''Hahahaha yeah i dont get why i do these introductions anyway hahaha lets just get to higher ground hahaha i have to stop doing these welcomes ''After that the two went to the highest point of the island and saw the buster call fleet coming towards them and saw akainu on one of the ships he then told the other marines to stop so that he can settle hes score with both Asura and grim. 'Akainu: '''Ive waited long for this moment to settle the score with you two magarani D grim and Death D. Asura ill make you both pay for the humiliation you caused me. '''Grim: '''Hey demon god guy '''Asura: '''Yes? '''Grim: '''I dont realy know why they call you demon god so wanna show me whatcha got? '''Asura: '''Got nothing better to,also can you move a little to the left? '''Grim: '''Um ok. ''Asura uses his devil fruit to fly away leaving grim with a pissed of Akainu. 'Grim: '''DAMMIT YA DITCHED ME YA BASTARD COME BACK HERE OR ILL! never mind i don't care anyway '''Akainu: '''Now im able of making you pay for the defeat you caused me 17 years ago '''Grim: '''Strange i thought you were dumb and couldnt remember since your a dog ''Akainu attacked Grim with his attack Dai Funka but Grim teleported to behind Akainu and sliced him in half but hes scythe had magma on it but it didnt melt Grim looked at Akainu who was reforming into on piece again and turned to Grim '' '''Akainu: '''I wont be defeated twice this time there is no bridge or sea or anything to hold me back from killing you '''Grim: '''I see COME BACK DOWN HERE YA BASTARD DEMON GOD SOMETHIN I CAN'T KICK HIS ASS TWICE YA KNOW!!!!!!! ''Asura comes fly back with a bragaide of cannonball behind him gets hit and comes crashing down. '''Asura : Im back Grim: '''Why did ya ditch me? ya know never mind i dont care lets just finish this i got work to do after this so lets just get him off guard and escape i have something important i must attend to soon so your turn to attack '''Asura: I didnt ditch you i was taking care of the ships. Asura uses Lez de la Luna that goes right through akainu. Asura: Thats the best i got. Grim: 'Ya not serious '''Asura: '''Actually i am '''Grim: '''This aint how you fight a powerfull enemy such as an admiral ''"points hes scythe at Akainu" ''This is how you fight an admiral '''278 ' Suddenly Grim teleported and then apeared behind Akainu and sliced him in the back the teleported once more and sliced him again Grim continued teleporting around Akainu and slicing him at the end Akainu was sliced many times and had to regenerat giving Grim an advantage '''Grim: '''So calm belt? or the middle of nowhere? hmmmm where should i send you to make sure you wont return hehehehe ill just lets you hit 'em demon god and another thing DONT GIVE ME THAT CRAP ABOUT "thats the best i got" THATS THE WORST THING TO BE SAID BY A PIRATE FACING AN ADMIRAL!!!! though im not a pirate myself '''Asura: First I really dont care to fight anyone at the moment and second im not a pirate im a traveling ontropneur thats sells delectible sweets. Grim: '''Ah i see sweets i like sweets can i have o....I SHOULDNT EAT SWEETS WHILE FACING AN ADMIRAL!!!! ill just finish this hes still regenerating and hes done now '''Cross! Grim the teleported and sliced Akainu on half then again in a shape of a cross Akainu was cut to four pieces then Grim stabbed Akainu with hes scythe and teleported then returned to Asura and looked at him '' '''Grim: '''Whats done is done '''Asura: '''What did you do? '''Grim: '''I teleported him back to marineford wasnt easy but it was worth it yet we better get outta here the island aint gonna be here for long hehehe i suggest you leave and now ''Grim then teleported away from the island and left Asura on the island while there was a buster call fleet firing at the island. Asura takes out a den den mushi and starts talking. Asura: '''Asura i did what you asked and met magarani D.Grim as you asked '''Asura: '''Beyond you can leave now just be back in a months time with all the information on your next target. '''Beyond: I finally get to leave this place Category:Stories Category:Collaboration